Moon
by Feather
Summary: Sequel to Bad Day///Hermione finally tells Harry something that he's been longing to hear...


Moon

Author: Feather

Genre: General/Romance

Category: Harry Potter

Rating: PG

Sequel to Bad Day

Author's Notes: Well here I am, writing a sequel to Bad Day. I expected it to flop horribly, but the people who reviewed it requested a sequel, so I, being a nice person, decided to write one ^^'. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing Harry Potter fanfiction, so please look out for more. Just a few quick notes: **This is a Harry/Hermione fic**. Please note that before you continue to read. Also, I didn't really plan to do another story as a sequel, so this will probably be it in this mini-series. Please, I will write again about Harry Potter, but not with this particular plot, so acknowledge that if you request another sequel, it will not be heeded. And, it is not essential to read Bad Day, but please do ^^'. Thank you ~ Feather

Dawn came quickly, more rain sounding its arrival. Harry groped for his glasses, properly set them on, and looked out the window. Judging from his watch, Harry could tell that it was nearing six o'clock in the morning, and that he most probably was the only one awake. The rain fell lightly, rustling the trees of the Forbidden Forrest in a sweet song the mixed perfectly with the early birds' cries.

Harry slowly walked down the spiral staircase to sit by the fire. November was always cool in the castle, and the fresh drought of rain had made it even more so. It was Saturday, and the students had a break from their studies, so it was less likely that anyone to be up and around in the common room then of the norm. A vague stirring snapped Harry's concentration from the crackling fire to the tables that lined the walls. Someone's dim outline was getting up and straightening its papers. Harry squinted through the low light of the fire, trying to identify who the person was.

The person came into view, the familiar face of Hermione. Who else could it be, up so early in the morning? Harry thought, amazed he hadn't realized that earlier. She smiled at him and bid him good morning. "May I sit here?" she asked, gesturing the chair next to him.

"Of course," Harry offered graciously. The two settled into a silence, no more words coming just yet. Harry looked into the flames, dying low, and slowly got up to put another log into the fire. They greedily danced around it, consuming it, the flame doubling in size. He looked sideways at Hermione, briefly glancing at her expression. Her face was stoic, showing no emotion, but wasn't uncomfortably so, a blank façade, hiding her inner thoughts.

"Is anything wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, pondering her silence. She shook her head at first looking at Harry finally.

"Well, yes, actually..."she trailed off, stopping in mid-sentence. Hesitantly, he looked into her eyes, astonished at the degree of longing he saw in them.

"What is it, Hermione?" he further prodded, knowing that he might be taking the matter too far.

"I..."she took a breath, "was wondering why you've been acting so strangely lately. I've discussed it with Ron, but we haven't been able to come up with anything. Can you tell me, please Harry?" She was gentle in her words, smooth and cool, but Harry noticed a slight tremble in her syllables.

Harry tried to smile reassuringly. "There's nothing wrong, Hermione, it's just the weather, I suppose. I think the rain just has driven me mad, lately, cooped up in this castle." He could tell she wouldn't buy it, but she didn't further pursue the matter.

He looked down at his hands so not to meet her gaze, a soft concerned gaze that left him full of guilt and longing. Her smooth hair her fell perfectly past her shoulders, her lips slightly parted in confusion, the corners of her beautiful gray eyes creased in worry. He wondered when she had ever become so beautiful, when since their first year.

"Harry?" she questioned again, trembling more than before.

"What the matter, Hermione?" he asked for the second time, longing so much to hold her, comfort her.

She looked at him again, this time he met her gaze. And again, he was startled to find such a depth of longing and want that he couldn't move, couldn't escape her haunting gaze. She turned her head to the side, but got up and moved closer towards Harry. He got up to meet her, catching her wrist when she tried to pull away. Gently, as though holding a delicate bird, her face towards him, cupping her pale, smooth skin in his hands.

She smiled at him, quavering at his touch, trying to pull away but wanting to stay. He saw her lean in to him, her lips gently touching his cheek. She continued to kiss him, longingly, no, something more delicate and pure and ever so naïve, trailing he touch towards his mouth. She hesitantly pressed her lips to his, her sweet mouth finally on his. Harry, shocked but too longing, savored her touch and kissed her back. She pulled away, smiling.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," she whispered. And so she had, expressing more in her touch more than a thousand words could. Hermione, so gentle and unhurried, finally telling him of her love in such a way that could never be matched, in a manner so sweet, so pure and so finally his, ways as perfect and whole as the moon.

He smiled back at her. He heard a whoop from the upper balcony, where Neville, Ron, Seamus, Lavender, and their year-mates stood. They both turned, embarrassed but still smiling, to face their friends. "So you've finally won her, have you, Harry?" called Ron. "You sure took your time about it." The rest of them laughed, but Harry looked at Hermione, who looked back at him, beautiful and happy and laughing too. But so he had, finally won his damsel. 

It was the beginning.

Ending notes: Finally... I really wanted to finish this, not only because I got more into it as I wrote, but because I wanted to give something to the reviewers who were so kind. Please forgive any OOC, and shortness, and how they all _smile_ so much. I don't know, this is a break from my normal angst. This is as far as I know an original idea, but all work was done consciously, respecting other authors' works. Love you all ^.^ ~ Feather

Disclaimers: I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any other related works.


End file.
